


My Heart is Gold and My Hands Are Cold

by SpiritFromFlame



Series: Do You Call Yourself a Fucking Hurricane Like Me? [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Also contains some rebel bastards, Biting, Blood, Chewie is awesome, F/M, Hux gets angry, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Master Luke forgetting his people skills, Misuse of the Force, Most of my previous tags are still relevenet, Multi, Now with 100000x more plot, Phasma is Amused, Poe has a knack for walking in at the wrong time, Rey is Amazing, Rey is a Kenobi, Scratching, Seriously I think he has radar for when they're having sex, Snoke is a big bag of dicks, So much more I'd be here all night trying to fit all the tags, That is Not How The Force Works, Violence, lots of smut, sub!Kylo Ren, subby sub sub!Kylo, various sexual acts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:39:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritFromFlame/pseuds/SpiritFromFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Hux and the Finalizer defecting with them can Ren and Mara convince the Rebels of their intentions.  What will Rey do when she sees Mara?  How will Snoke retaliate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart is Gold and My Hands Are Cold

           He should have known it would happen.

           Water pushed equally from all angles as he drifted down.

           He should have foreseen it. They weren't ready. _A handful of rebels against Snoke?_ If he could have laughed he would have.

           Instead they charged in and fell.

           Snoke _knew_.

           Roared he had known the instant he had been tainted by another. He had _let_ his insipid apprentice betray him.

           For his folly and arrogance he drifted.

           Sinking.

           Dying.

           His only thoughts were that Mara would somehow survive.

           Awareness dimmed, the Force began to leave.

*~*~*

           The arguments started almost instantaneously.

           "That plan will never work." Mara glared across the table at Hux.

           "And what would you know of strategy, _girl?_ " The word sounded like a curse. Hux had lost his composure.

           She could feel the tendrils as they extended around his neck.

           " _No_ , Ben." The General had just begun to feel the pressure when she spoke.

           The former Sith had sat through the meeting as if bored; not uttering a single word from behind the mask. Mara swore he was actually sleeping.

           The Force immediately abated.

             Hux looked shocked.

             Phasma laughed.

           Mara allowed a smile to creep up. She was starting to like the Stormtrooper Captain.

           "Mara's plan is the most sound." The Captain spoke firmly.

           The room erupted into chaos once again.

*~*~*

           Ren knew after five minutes he should never have made the bet.

           He stood in pilfered desert garb, ungodly uncomfortable, and watched her work.

            For the hundredth time he tamped down on a flare of jealousy. She was talking to a Cha'a, the lizard blatantly eyeing her deliberate flash of skin.

           Ren nearly crushed the exotic trinket he had picked up when a clawed finger brushed a wisp of hair from her face. How she beamed had him reaching out and ready to skin the merchant alive.

           "You break it you buy it." The diminutive flightless Agee warned.

           Ren forced himself to put the thing down and move on.

           Almost wistfully he wished for his black robes and mask. Then they could have just demanded what they needed.

           _And this is why I'm doing the bargining_. She drawled across his thoughts.

           "One ship with cargo down." He could taste the victory in her spoken words.

           "We still need the location." He tried to keep the dissatisfaction from his tone. He had known the rebels had moved from the Ileenium system already. None of the First Order spies knew where they had gone.

           It was how the ridiculous wager had begun.

           "Then up the bet if you don't think I'll win." He should have said no. Should have kept the wager where it was.

           Kylo Ren was not someone to back down.

           One hour later he had broken three rather expensive speeders upon her return with a location.

           Two hours after that he stalked away unable to contain the anger (and pride) as she procured the codes.

           He was so outraged (yet pleased) at her accomplishments.

           The swath of sandy fabric covered his grin.

           A shiver ran down his spine, he had still lost.

*~*~*~*

           She wasn't inside the newly acquired ship one minute when he pounced. His eagerness was only matched by her insatiable need for him.

           Clothes littered the floor to the small kitchen.

           They hadn't even made it to the bed.

           Scratches burned into the counter top as he licked. Slow and delicate that wicked tongue traced around her throbbing clit.

           Mara's knees tightened around his head. Two rough digits plunged into her wanton cunt.

           He was playing. The gentle caress of a fiery tongue coupled with rough fucking of fingers was exquisite torture,            and he knew it. Such contradictory actions made her writhe and moan with abandon.

           Only when he relented with the delicate scrape of teeth and angled those delicious fingers did she _keen_ in orgasm.

           Something shattered around them. Shards flying with her release.

           Respite from the pleasure would not be hers. Need battered at her with the force of a hurricane.

           Unsteady legs hit the floor as Mara found herself facing the dark counter.

           He shoved himself inside her while she continued to clench in aftershocks. His hard cock had to work itself into her dripping cunt.

           Mara whimpered, on the edge of begging. She was so sensitive; every bump and ridge along his girth dragged deliciously.

           He spared no time and thrust with brutal force.

           Mara was almost certain the ship was going to burst apart as the walls groaned in time with his exquisite noises.

           Crimson blossomed along her hips where nails pierced delicate skin.

           Blood always ran when they fucked.

           Pleasure began to build; low and heavy. She reached with invisible hands and raked along his chest.

           A hissed moan and hitch in the primal rhythm was her reward.

           His fingers slipped between them and her whole body jerked. The pad of one finger grazed her engorged clit until she screamed from overstimulation.

           The clench as she came was a pleasing torture that skittered and crackled along nerves like lightning.

           The world whited out for a moment.

           His groan of satisfaction echoed in her ears as his cock twitched.

           The touch along her mind was gentle. Boneless she let him manipulate unresponsive limbs until arms pulled her close.

           The kiss was soft, tender, so unlike the fierce coupling.

             Neither knew if it would be their last.

*~*~*~*

           "Resistance base Vortex this is cargo ship _Eyron Alpha_ requesting permission to land." Mara appeared to be relaxed, bored even.

           Ren could barely sit still. Everything was riding on the codes to work.

           " _Eyron Alpha_ , state your cargo." The man sounded just as tired.

           "Prime First Order rations." There was a ripple across the link.

           "Transmit landing codes." The grunt was suddenly very excited.

           Blood beaded on his lip where he bit too hard.

           "Transmitting now." Her dexterous fingers flew over the controls.

           Mara continued to surprise him, knowing how to pilot. It seemed to run in the blood.            

           His nervousness returned tenfold. There would be a fight, he could sense it.

          "Permission to land granted _Eyron_. You've made a whole mess of soldiers happy." Ren did not return her smile.

*~*~*~*

           She **ordered** him to stay in the cockpit. His minor tantrum had not been over staying put.

           She compromised, keeping their link open in case of danger.

           The base was a flurry of activity; men and women of all ages and species running around, working hard. Handing over the manifest she helped unload the crates of rare fresh foodstuffs as well as the prime grade hydrator stuff.

           "Since when do you wear black?" Mara paid the voice no mind.

           "Hey! Rey! Come on; still not mad over that maneuver are you?" A hand touched her and she whirled.

           "Oh... I'm sorry." The dark haired man eyed her for a moment. "You look an awful lot like Rey..."

           It hit her after a moment who this man was. Poe Dameron, the Ace of the Resistance. Tortured by Kylo Ren.

           "The Jedi in training?" She could play coy. "I was hoping to meet her on this run."

           He bit his lip so prettily.

           Anger stung, livid insects martching across her skin.

           "I might be able to do that... For something out of that crate you've got." He was a devious jackal.

           Mara made a show of thinking about it.

           "On your word." She slipped a hand into the container. "Or I will come find you..." It didn't sound overtly threatening.

           "Cross my heart." He even made the gesture.

           Mara was beginning to understand why 90 percent of the personnel passing watched him. Looks and sass like that were a deadly combination.

           _'Mine'_ was growled into her mind.

           _'Doesn't mean I can't appreciate.'_ She gave him a shove and sauntered off towards the other supplies.

           If only things would have stayed so simple.

*~*~*~*

           It all happened at once.

           "Hey, Finn! Don't forget you owe me a ration." The pilot called.

           "You cheated and you know it." A familiar voice that she didn’t know.

           "Rey, what's the hurry?" Again that voice, worried this time.

           "He's here." Mara turned to see a woman running towards her ship.

           Everyone seemed to know what she was talking about. All soldiers within hearing distance were suddenly on edge.

           "Rey?" Mara hadn't thought of the impact of seeing her sister again. It hit her chest and compressed lungs until she was fighting for every breath.

           Gone was the tiny girl of memory. Instead she stood almost her height, yet still all skin and bones.

           "Who are you?" Mara had inadvertently reached out with the Force.

           She cursed her foolishness.

           "You don't remember?" A twinge of sadness crept in. Beyond hope she wanted the woman to remember, even if it was just a little.

           "I've never met you before." Resolute in her knowledge.

           "Rey Rey, don't you remember the island?" Memories fought to be released.

           "The one in the middle of the swamp." Mara held back the tears of brutal years.

           "You used to think it was an ocean." Just speaking it dredged up the images.

           _Two girls so very young catching amphibians and avoiding the poisonous sting of the things that bite. It had been their haven, their home. A quiet place to play._

           Rey jerked as if burned. Her eyes shimmered.

           "Mara?" Hesitant and unsure. Rey touched her mind and found _him_ there.

           " _You_." Gone was the joy. " _You_ brought him here!"

           The words showed her the jagged wound across Rey’s thoughts.

           A gleaming blue saber was suddenly there.

           Blasters were drawn, but not ponting at Mara.

           He had come.

*~*~*~*

           If they survived the showdown she was going to punch him. Then probably fuck him until he begged.

           His mask was on, but she could feel the smirk, the connection was thrown wide.

           He had come to protect, but she did not have time for sentiment. There were over a hundred blasters trained on them. Each cool barrel was just waiting to project deadly plasma straight through his heart.

           Rey was some brilliant goddess driven by the light, but a rage dwelled in that chest. Mara could feel it as a second heartbeat.

           "Why have you come with that monster?" No one saw him flinch.

           "To end this war." Mara projected her voice and made no move toward her weapon.

           "By destroying us?" That from another soldier.

           "Just the two of them?" A woman questioned.

           "Someone check the scanners, there's got to be more." Someone was finally thinking.

           "By cutting off the head of the serpent." She had to draw their attention from him. She would not risk his life now.

           Emotions bubbled into her contradicting her own thoughts.

           "He's right behind you." A cadet yelled.

           "No." Adrenaline rushed into her in a scalding wave.

           "Yeah." Resounded with " _kill him now_."

           She didn't know who did it, but someone pulled a trigger. Their action cascaded through everyone as blasters went off all around.

           Ben did not move.

           Sweat dripped down her forehead as a hundred points of blue light _stopped_.

           Through clenched teeth she managed "you will not harm him!"

           Cerulean distorted midair, _bending_.

           Red dripped.

           Plasma exploded skyward.

           Arms caught her as static roared.

           He was speaking, she could not hear.

*~*~*~*

           Ren expected to be drugged, shackled, and thrown in a box for execution.

           Or he'd have to fight until finally being cut him down.

           Instead he was sitting in the medical wing. _Sitting_. Personnel seemed to just ignore him for the most part.

           Every time the door opened he anticipated to be torn from her side. Even an officer just walking in and shooting him seemed more reasonable than whatever was going on.

           Ren was at a loss. Emotions clamored to the surface and were driven back.

           He needed Mara to wake up. At least the bleeding had finally stopped.

           Rey had walked in and stared at her still form before turning on a silent heel and leaving.

           Ren began to learn the harsh realities of patience.

*~*~*

           Hours trickled slowly by.

           At one point Ren woke to find someone had brought food. He thought about the possibilities of poison or drugs, each quickly dismissed. If they had wanted him dead they could have done it already.

           The universe seemed to have reversed on him as he ate methodically before returning to his vigil.

           As he began to doze once more his elbow slipped off the edge of her bed. If not for quick reflexes his nose would have smashed into the metal.

           There was a low pain filled chuckle.

           "Told you to stay put." Dark eyes were barely open.

            "Couldn't let you have all the fun." The humor was something new. It had been hidden for so long beneath the tar like slime that Snoke’s influence created.

           "Why does everything hurt?" She groaned and not in a good way.

           "You manipulated the Force beyond what should be possible." Ren's head snapped to the door.

           Standing in the entranceway was Leia Organa, General of the Rebellion, former Princess. His Mother.

           Ren would have rather faced an army of Snoke's in that moment.

           "Ben..." She took a few steps forward and he could not move.

           She struck so fast he wasn't sure anything had happened until the sting hit.

           Then her arms were around him, shoulders shaking.

           He didn't know what to do. She should have been yelling; disowning him, killing him, anything but hugging him.

           Laughter brushed his mind before needles came from all angles. His head erupted in echoes of Mara's pain.

           After hesitating he returned the gesture.

*~*~*~*

           Watching mother and son reunited almost pushed back the pain. Almost.

           The General didn't stay long; she did have to run the resistance.

           "I will be back." Even Mara could read the subtext. 'We need to talk.'

           Ben was in shock. His skin was paler than usual, eyes a tad too wide.

           "Think you can fit on here?" It took three tries to get it out. She felt as though her brain had burnt out.

           Ben's head jerked, pulse jumping.

           Moving kriffing sucked, but she did.

           Lifting the blanket was another matter. It seemed to have been made of stone and did not wish to budge.

           He finally got the idea after every feeble attempt backfired.

           She watched him strip to the loose leggings. The stirrings of arousal began at the flash of skin. Tamping down on the hunger she greedily devoured every touch as he slid in.

           He tucked her against his chest as they tried to fit on the small surface. Wriggling and turning eventually led to a small burst of laughter from him.

           Once settled he held her tight. "What do we do now? “He breathed into her hair.

*~*~*~*

           Whispers, more akin to shouts, began the moment they entered the chamber.

           The predominant complaint came from their lack of restraint. Only some noticed the weapons present. It was far too easy to conceal blades and sabers amidst black robes

           The War Room looked like a miniature half amphitheater. Two of the three seats behind the enormous desk were occupied. Judge and jury present; they only waited on the executioner.

           He brushed her arm, the single touch sending a measure of calm through a broken mind.

           Against her better judgment he donned his mask. The ripple of fear it brought was tangible. The press of many minds wanting retribution for friends and family killed became oppressive.

           Mob mentality took over as almost every soldier clamored to voice their opinion. Mara noted three were rather silent.

           They stood; resolute and unmoving in the face of the accusations. Mara reached deep down where she had hidden a speck of hope to cling to in dark times. It had gotten her through day after day when she was forced to make her body compliant to disgusting men.

           She wanted to touch Ben, feel flesh not cloth.

           Doubt whispered in her ear that they would not come out alive. If it were to come to that she wanted one last memory of skin.

           When the men and women threatened to spill outward and flood them did the chamber doors open. General Leia Organa had arrived.

*~*~*~*

           His executioner had come.

           Ren's shoulders slumped. He felt it in his bones it would not end well.

           Mara stood straight and defiant; a fierce well of strength. Even in the face of certain death he wanted to taste that fierce power.

           Dark sultry eyes met his and a genuine smile curved upwards.

           One word broke their silent communication.

           "Silence." Leia did not have to raise her voice. The word carried and everyone obeyed.

           "Why have you come here?" Her mouth was set in a thin line.

           "We wish to aid you in destroying Snoke." Mara answered automatically. A murmur of _'liar'_ ruptured.

           "I want to hear from him, child." Ren's blood ran cold.

           His breathing was too loud, chest tight. Then in one move he pulled the suffocating helm off and went on bended knee.

           "General Organa we have come to aid the Resistance in the destruction of Supreme Lord Snoke and to put an end to this war." The moment he finished the room erupted into chaos.

*~*~*~*

           She heard the voices. Felt the destructive intent of the mass.

           "Interrogate them!" One shouted.

           "I'll beat the truth out of them." Someone sneered.

           Mara reacted on instinct.

           She stood over Ben's kneeling form, blades drawn. The moment she touched lovingly crafted hilts they blazed bright.

           She would not let harm come to him. Her eyes sparked with red flame.

           "You will not torture him." Snoke had done it. His life had been nothing but pain and anguish. She would put a stop to that even if it meant taking on the galaxy.

           One by one the shouting began to die down and fear rose as a noxious beast. "You should be scared of me."

          "Mara." He whispered, touching her arm.

           Blades lost their brilliance and disappeared into black fabric. The power left her in a rush.

           It took all of her strength not to collapse. Her mind roared.

           "How do we know this isn't a First Order trick?" Leia struggled to remain neutral.

           When he moved, everyone tracked his actions. She could feel the unlocking of blasters.

           Mara did not know if she could stop them again, did not know if she could keep from passing out.

           Brazenly he moved behind his mother and inserted a small disk. The bank of equipment came to life with a whirr.

           It was half of what they had; the rest lay with Hux who had his own mission.

           "Plans, codes, and locations of First Order bases. Including the sought after resting place of Snoke." A thread of anger crept into his voice. Mara shivered.

           After a long quiet moment Leia rose. "The council will convene and debate on the matter."

            She started to turn when Mara took a shaky step. "We offer this data and our aid and in exchange we want pardons for the defectors." She locked eyes with the General.

           The room exploded once more.

           Leia's hand came down on the desk and no one dared move. Mara could see that little spark of anger and knew where Ben got it from.

           "We will convene the Council. The rest of you have work to do." Her tongue was as sharp as her wit.

           "Please escort our guests to the canteen for now." An order that no one dared oppose.

*~*~*~*

           Ren walked numbly. The last of the adrenaline draining in increments. He didn't know if he wanted to smile or break something.

           He was sure that he did not like this lost feeling. It ate at his insides, gnawing like the scavenger's-no-Rey's hunger on Jakku.

           Mara stumbled. One guard laughed. Ren began to extend the Force.

           "No." She grunted. "Not worth it."

          A pang of worry edged in. She was far too pale.

           "I'm fine." He didn't believe.

           The concern grew worse when she refused to eat.

*~*~*~*

           Everything felt broken. Jagged edges cutting into flesh and bone. Even her teeth ached.

           All available energy was used to block the grating hurt. She just wanted to sleep.

           Mara found herself leaning a heavy head against his black clad shoulder. The material felt scratchy but warm.

           Heat seemed to drive the fractured torment back. It was enough relief that dark eyes closed.

*~*~*

           When Mara slumped he nearly shattered the table. Anger welled up in a scalding rush.

           Scooping her up, she weighed nothing in his arms.

          "Where are you going?" One of the guards stepped into his path.

           "Let me through." Hair fell into his face. He wished he hasn't left his mask with his mother.

           "He asked you a question, monster." Another grunt stepped in.

            Annoyance twisted his features. He was not used to anyone questioning him.

           "You were told to stay here, who said you could leave." Others were joining in.

           He could take them and it would end in a bloodbath.

           That wouldn’t get Mara the help she needed.

           "Klaas, Reis, boys. What seems to be the problem?" Ren would never forget that cocky voice.

           "This monster interrogated and killed my squadron." That effectively cut all noise.

           The entire laughing, easy going, flirty demeanor evaporated. In is place was something cold and hard.

           "He tortured me." The words were low.

           "Nearly killed me on Starkiller." The former Stormtrooper had joined the pilot.

           "Can't forget he captured me." Rey had snuck in, leaning on her old stave.

           "So I'd let the man through unless you want to explain to General Organa why one of her guests did not receive the treatment expected." Poe's demeanor changed in an instant.

           "I don't see anything wrong with the bitch." Rey acted before he did.

           "Geir I suggest you let them through." Rey's voice was dangerous. She had a darkness in her that was dying to come out.

           "Or what?" The bulky man towered over the willowy woman.

           "I'll report you for insubordination." The Stormtrooper stood up straighter. Ren had to remind himself his name was Finn now.

           For once Ren did not voice or show his anger.

           The trio was outnumbered, but the latent mob began to disperse.

           "We're not done here." Geir sneered before walking away.

           Ren inclined his head and briskly left.

*~*~*~*

           The first time he had been summoned forcefully, Ren had been walking one of the corridors on the Finalizer. The call had made him stumble and grab the wall.

           The compulsion to go to the holoroom to see his (former) Master was substantial but he fought it.

           It took hours to dissipate.

           The second was on the bridge and he broke some piece of equipment in an effort not to clutch his head.

           Hux had been furious.

           That one lasted nearly a day.

           This time he did fall to his knees. This time a small cry escaped. This time he did not know if he could resist.

*~*~*~*

           BB-8 rolled smoothly down the halls, chirruping returned greetings.

           Poe had given her a task and she eagerly went to it.

           The medical droids acknowledged her as she zipped through. She had to see how the two 'guests' were doing.

           Rey had become distress at the woman's condition and BB-8 always wanted to help her.

           A droid never forgets an act of kindness. Rey had made a loyal friend that day on Jakku.

           The door opened, spilling dim light in.

           Data steamed in from the machines; heart rate, blood pressure, brain activity. Everything carefully catalogued and filtered.

           The woman, Mara, was still unconscious and in pain. BB-8 beeped sadly, Rey would not be pleased.

           The man was propped up against the wall, clutching his head.

           She approached and churred out a greeting. He didn't respond. Perplexed at the lack of response she rolled until cloth brushed her body.

           Another called greeting, same response.

           Her head came down and nudged the closest knee.

           He let out a groan, arm slipping off and nearly hitting her.

           A serious of clicks and beeps told him how rude he had been.

           Her head fell to the side, seeing his scarred face. The scrunched features reminded her of when Poe had been injured.

           A quick chat with one of the medical droids and one hypo was obtained. He slumped seconds after she injected it.

           Satisfied she had done her duty she left to update Poe.

*~*~*~*

           "There's my wayward apprentice. Where have you been?" Ren's blood froze in his veins.

           He did not dare speak.

           "No answer for your Master?" The creature before him was toying with him.

           "You have disobeyed me Kylo Ren; your little Force user should have been brought to me a long time ago." Anger began to swell.

           "I know all about her and your dalliance." He paused. "Bring her now and I will forget this transgression."

           Something seemed odd.

           "Do not try my patience boy." Pain lashed along abused nerves.

           His jaw stayed shut as he manipulated the rage he felt into something he could use.

           Snoke laughed, "You’re as pathetic as your father."

           "You will bring me that girl or you will wish for something as sweet as pain." With that the connection broke sending the shards deep beneath his skin, shredding viscera with ease.

*~*~*~*

           He woke to an unfamiliar ceiling. Shortly after consciousness was regained he found his robes and clothes had been replaced.

           If Ren hadn't just had his mind chewed and spit out by Snoke he probably would have worried.

           _Mara._

           The memories slammed into him.

           "I'm surprised you kept the scar." Rey... Anger and shame flared for a brief moment.

           Sitting up was a chore. Everything hurt.

           She was perched on one of the countertops and images of another room with a different, darker counter came to mind. A flush crept up his neck.

           "I wanted a reminder." He grit out, running a hand through tangled hair. "How long was I out?"

           "A day." Cross legged the stave sat in her lap, elbows resting on it.

           His looked around slowly and found Mara one bed over.

           "Care to tell me why she gets worse the father from you she is?" There was an edge of anger.

           Her mind screamed a different question.

           _'What did you do you my sister?_ '

           Ren weighed his answers.

           "Snoke knows about her." His head throbbed viscously as if in response.

           "He used our bond to find her and do this." He tried several deep breaths to clear his head to no avail.

           "If I find out you bound her to you against-" Ren raised a hand.

          No Force, just an ordinary gesture. He didn't want to raise his voice for fear of splitting his head in two.

           "Force bonds are not given." It had been twenty years since he read about them. Looking back made it seem like someone else's life, some holovid he had watched instead of his own childhood.

           "Most are between Master and apprentice, but those are typically broken when the apprentice obtains the rank of Master." Ren let a small smirk creep up; he was teaching her something after all.

           "Rarely two other individuals form a bond." His voice softened ever so slightly. "It is said to form a perfect balance."

           Rey regarded his answer with cool contemplation. "You care about her."

           "More then you will ever understand." The admission was something he never thought to voice.

           He then reconsidered his words at the faraway look she suddenly had.

           "Hurt her-"

           "And you'll kill me?" Amusement flickered in his eyes.

          "Yes." It was an old familiar dance they had stepped into.

           Mara screamed.

*~*~*~*

           Finn had been walking towards the hanger when he heard it. The equipment fell from his fingers and he ran.

*~*~*~*

           Poe was off base running maneuvers with his squad. His X-wing dipped perilously close to the tree tops.

           "Back to base boys." His voice came out breathy. "You've earned a break."

           There was a resounding cheer.

           His heart thudded as he took off, leaving everyone else in his dust.

*~*~*~*

           Ren's pain amplified with every cry of anguish.

           Mara thrashed and the walls groaned.

           "We have to enter her conscious and break the connection." He gritted out, red hot pokers shoved into inflamed nerves with every word.

           "We?" Rey practically yelled between shouting through the hall to evacuate the area.

           "I may not be enough." To admit such weakness angered and distressed.

           Ren nearly collapsed trying to reach her. Physical pain be could draw strength from, this sucked his corrupted soul up and shredded the remains.

           "What makes you think it's even possible?" Those skinny arms steadied him.

           "She did it for me." It was a quiet divulgence.

           "Then tell me what to do." He was finally by Mara's head. She still writhed as Rey tried to stem the movements.

           "Touch her, and open your mind." Her look was murderous.

           "Would you rather she die!" Fear and anger overwhelmed the words in a rush.

           Rey grabbed her hand, white knuckled.

           "Do it." Ren flinched as he felt her let those impossible shields down.

           Rey was a beacon of pure white light that burned him. Teeth sunk into his lower lip and sweet copper flooded his mouth.

           One deep breath, he touched her.

*~*~*~*

           Hands pressed her painfully down. Four guards easily five times her size and weight were needed to hold a little girl still. It should have been a warning, just as the blast of energy had been.

           Instead he walked forward as she desperately tried to push him back.

           She was suffocating from panic and drowning in anger. Mara vowed she would never again feel that helpless.

           "You will break." That voice again.

           "Never." She found her feet again and pressed forward through the darkness.

           "You will give in." Agony seared her head driving her down.

           "No." Panted out.

           "You're only making it worse." Mara's screams were her answer.

           "Come to me." His vile attempt at seductive. Her skin crawled.

           "Void take you." She spit out.

           "You try my patience girl." A fresh wave of torment.

           She reached out for the link once more.

           "He cannot help. No one can." Skin shredded and nails ripped off as she crawled.

           She would save herself.

*~*~*~*

           Her mind was a maze of memories filled with painful traps.

           If not for Ren's prior knowledge they would have gotten trapped inside one of the multiple loops.

           Rey had been horrified as she watched her sister thrown into a box for failure and left for days.

           He pushed on, straining to feel anything past the crushed glass his head had become.

           Ren ignored the doors that presented themselves and pushed back the worry Rey projected.

           Something tugged. A faint pull guided him down unfamiliar corridors.

           Whispers of threats dissipated. Snippets leaked into his vision of small kindnesses.

           A servant who snuck water. A guard putting Bacta on the worst of the lashes. An unknown face refusing to hurt her.

           Rey pushed past him to a door. She slipped in before he could question it.

           "She was guarding this..." They were standing on an island in the middle of a swamp.

           Each tree and plant held memories that shimmered across their surface.

           Rey touched rough bark of a gnarled giant and the laughter of two girls filled his head.

           "We can find her." Ren murmured carefully looking over everything.

           She had said she found him in an attic room, hidden in a dusty book.

           Rey laughed and pointed to a small bush covered in bright red thorns. There he was; struggling to pull his robes on and tripping just as Hux rounded the corner. The General turned on his heel so fast he left scuff marks.

           He began to notice his features more and more hidden in the foliage. He smiled, genuine and warm. To be remembered so fondly had been beyond comprehension before.

           Movement caught his eye. A rustle in the brush.

           The serpent looked carved from obsidian with rubies for eyes. It was guarding something, a sprig of green barely rising from the rotten hollow of the log.

            It called to him with a sirens song.

           The legless reptile hissed and bared deadly fangs. Ren was not afraid.

           The scales were warm and smooth. Strong muscles rippled before sliding away.

           "Take my hand." He waited just long enough to feel skin before touching that new growth.

*~*~*~*

           Two bodies twined beneath the wash of stars flickering past.

           She moved slowly, a bare slide of hips. Sinuously her whole body rocked.

           The glittering darkness painted them in shades of shadow. Ren would never forget her face.

           She was a sensuous goddess with pupils blown wide and lips parted.

           The unhurried pace exposed every slight change in expression, brought gasps and moans he had never heard before.

           Hands spanned her waist and slid higher.

           He didn't notice when Rey turned away from such an intimate moment. He could not look away.

           He wanted to question, to voice the confusion as to why that memory.

           It was then she came, whole body shuddering beautifully.

           He had pushed up, wrapping arms around and kissing her through the tremors.

           All the barriers they always had up were torn down in that moment. Foreheads pressed together, breath mingling; they twined their minds before the cosmos.

           The memory began to fracture, large cracks skittering across the scene.

           Ren turned to warn Rey but she was already gone.

           The void swallowed him.

*~*~*~*

           Chains wrenched her shoulders until they screamed.   More shackles kept her legs secured to the floor, unable to move from kneeling.

           "I can do this for years, how long can you last?" She still couldn't see the being that went with the voice. It ticked her off.

           Lashes across her back continued.

           "As long as it takes." She bit back a pained cry.

           "You will cave, _girl_." She felt good attention shift, the darkness part.

           "Ah, my little apprentice figured it out." Disdain dripped.

           "Should I make him watch as you break?" Lightning shot out and engulfed her.

           Every muscle tried to relax and contract simultaneously. Tendons barely clung to bones threatening to break under the strain.

           When it eased she sagged in the chains. Ren was shouting threats. Blood dripped where she had bit.

           Everything looked fuzzy. Sounds buzzed. Limbs twitched.

           Ren slowly began to fall.

           Some dark thing in her chest pulsed.

           "You will not touch him!" Her scream was razor sharp, becoming a living, breathing entity. Rage made fiery flesh.

           The serpent dwarfed her, made from red hot coals.

           The entity shrank back. She could feel it.

           "We will crush you." She growled out, pressing against her bonds.

           "You will fall!" His power crashed into her again and again.

            The snake reared up, searching for its prey.

           Light erupted into the darkness. The thing cried out in sudden pain.

           Mara felt blind. Every nerve froze and burned. An already abused mind was ready to break.

           Rey was standing before her, a brilliant beacon. "My sister will never be your puppet, Snoke."

           With light she could see him, a twisted and gnarled husk. He leeched energy, sucking down her hate.

           Rey may have shielded her, but her will still roamed. The snake struck the parasite over and over.

           "Get him out of here." Mara breathed out.

           "But-"

           "Please Rey." Mara sounded strained.

           A nod and she was off.

           The parasite laughed at her failing energy.

           The serpent fell to ash.

           Mara thought of the island. Pictured its trees and smelt the muck.

           Another memory surfaces instead. One of sweat slick skin and an endless sea of stars.

          She felt it then, that little piece of light. A diamond hidden in tar.

           Mara touched that spark and let it grow.

           Snoke shouted. Chains shattered.

*~*~*~*

           Ren woke on the floor. Turning his head he found others were there.

           Finn and Poe cradled a barely conscious Rey between them. He had been very wrong thinking she didn't understand.

           The connection was quiet. His head only a dull ache compared to the sharp agony it had been.

           Ren pulled himself up until he could see Mara lying so very still.

           She gave a sudden deep gasping breath. She struggled and clawed at the air, eyes not fully open.

           "Mara." He whispered capturing her hands in his.

           "They're coming," she winced. "Need to evacuate, will be a massacre."

           The day was getting better and better.

*~*~*~*

           The medical droids wanted all three of them in Bacta tanks. Especially Mara.

           "We don't have time; this entire base has to be evacuated." Rey crossed her arms.

           Ren was starting to see family traits. It brought a smirk even as he was being poked at.

           "Finn and I can handle the evac; you need to heal." Poe was touching her this time. One of them had been since she woke.

           "He's right." Mara hadn't spoken since her warning.

           Ren wanted to go to her, but reluctance for such affection in public stayed his hand.

           "You're no use injured." The droid said electrical nerve damage. Yet he felt nothing from their link. It concerned him.

           "It won't take long." Finn promised as the two wrapped arms around their scavenger.

           There should have been a bloom of delight from Mara. Some kind of response to her sisters happiness. Nothing came.

           The two left, escorting Rey towards the tanks down the hall. Ren fidgeted, unsure.

           "You should-"

           "I know," her response flat.

           She was staring at the floor still when he noticed how pinched her face was. She looked so wan, skin a shade darker than death with large dark circles under her eyes.

           Deliberately he sent a wash of energy through the link and saw her flinch.

           "Mara...” He padded over to her as she huddled in on herself.

           "No." She sounded empty.

           "Let me in." Her knuckles were white.

           She bit her lip. He pushed ever so slightly.

           "No!" The instant her hands flung out he grabbed her.

           The moment their skin touched she couldn't keep him out.

           The pain hit first. Lightning bounced, ricocheting through each and every nerve before starting again.

           Then came the loathing. She was so full of self-hate it choked him.

           All those memories he had seen. All the failures surrounding precious things were used as a reminder. It was a constant stream of disappointments that drove her.

           He took her chin and made her look up. Mara had perfected what he himself could not.

           "You are not to blame." Words he wished he could hear.

          She pursed her lips.

           "If not for my carelessness he never would have found you." He shoved his own anger deep down. She didn't need anymore.

           Mara shook her head.

           "If I hadn't pursued you none of this would have happened." The words tasted as bitter as it sounded.

           "No." Her voice trembled with her body.

           "You still would have been under his control." She pressed closer. He cupped a cool cheek.

           "I'd face that thing a thousand times again if it meant saving you." It shook him to the core.

           Lips met as she gave into the emotions wracking her frame.

           It didn't take much to pick her up after that. Weak protests were silenced easily.

*~*~*~*

           They were the last to leave. Assuring the General everything would be fine. Mara watched Ben fight every step he took onto the Millennium Falcon.

           He had been right in his hesitation. He was lucky Chewie hadn't ripped his limbs off. Instead his left cheek was swollen, cut, and cracked from the right hook.

           The ensuing chaos took over an hour to die down.

*~*~*~*

           "I thought you were going to the fresher?" He murmured as she returned with more blankets.

           "I did." The blankets hit the pilfered chair.

           He was perched on the edge of the 'bed.' Crates they scavenged and put together were better than the hanger floor.

           It was best they were far from crew quarters, especially with Chewie still out for blood.

           Mara strode over and touched his chin. The skin wasn't as puffy but the bone would take some time to heal. He adamantly refused anything that would speed up recovery.

           It was easy enough to climb into his lap. Fingers sunk into his soft hair and tugged.

           Pupils blew wide as he groaned. His need sent a shock through her and unspoken pleas ringing through her mind.

           Mara wanted to rip the clothes from his back and mark skin until he begged.

           "Strip." Growled into his ear. She slid off him and watched.

           She smiled, watching him struggle out of the layers. He may have cut an imposing figure in the all black garb but when it came to undressing it was impractical.

           By the time he was naked she could see his cock leaking.

           One flick of a wrist and he was frozen. Another cut off his air. The third circled the base of his cock.

           She only needed to concentrate, to picture the pressure and the welts formed. Scratch marks slashed down his chest.

           Easing up on the pressure against his throat he took in a shaky breath. She would have him writhe soon.

           Circling behind him she watched his pulse jump with every step. She was going to try something new.

           She could see it in her hand; feel the familiar weight of the cat. Mara drew her arm back and let invisible strands fly.

           Ben keened, muscles trying so hard to move.

           She did it again and again. Watching him come apart one touch of the whip at a time made her ache to be fucked.

           "Please." The word came out hoarse from the constant stream of moans and other unintelligible noises.

           Another stroke went lower to curve along the upper part of his thigh.

           "Please!" Louder this time.

           "Tell me what you want." Her voice was husky with lust.

           He wasn't quick to answer. She let fly another lash, cutting across previous marks.

           "You-you I want you."   The words cracked.

           She stepped closer and pressed into the hot mess of his back. Compared to swollen ridges her fingers were ice.

           His staining cock jerked as he whimpered. "Tell me what you want."

           Nails curled into already abused flesh. He was so close to the breaking point.

           "To please you." Ragged as his grasp on sanity.

           She released his body, legs not holding. He knelt and learned how to breathe again.

            Mara undressed with practiced ease. Standing while he was on his knees, shaking and desperate filled her to the brim.

           She could have asked anything of him and he would have complied without question. That night she only wanted one thing.

           "Fuck me," Mara purred into his ear. "Drown me in pleasure until nothing else exists."

           When he looked up her entire body _jerked_. His eyes promised satisfying violence. He hadn't moved. He was waiting for permission.

           Grabbing his hair none to gently she yanked his head back and sunk teeth into his lower lip. "Do your worst," was growled out the moment she let go.

           He moved like liquid, engulfing her with his larger frame.

           It was almost too much too fast. So much skin, so many points of contact to concentrate on.

           He cradled her head and kissed as if she would disappear between one breath and another.

           The Force held her as sure as his arms. Phantom touches pressed into tight muscles until they relented. Half-moons filled with crimson where he gripped.

           A sticky mess was growing against her stomach, his cock dripping. She wanted to touch and stroke but found her arms pulled above her head.

           "My turn." The gravely rumble jolted her hips.

           She would not beg. His feral smile told her that's exactly what he wanted.

           The assault began with teeth and tongue. Blood vessels ruptured in a wash of colors across her skin.

           Fingers plunged into her drenched cunt without warning wrenching a wordless cry from parted lips.

           At the same time he assaulted her physical senses he projected directly into her mind.

           His wants and desires filled every available space in her skull. She could feel every fantasy, every hidden need.

           The sharp cold of ice on her tongue as she slid down his cock while he bucked up.

           A real whip held in her hand as it licked his chest.

           Soft kisses as she gasped from his slow push into her cunt after hours of torment.

           It was a dizzying mess of pleasure and she wanted it all.

           The growl he let out vibrated through every oxytocin laced cell. It came with a rush as he lifted and teased with a swollen cock head.

           She wanted to scratch and bite until _he_ was the one begging again. It was then he pushed her onto the hard bed and thrust in.

           It was a wonder no one half the galaxy away didn't hear the cries of pleasure. She did not hold back as he pressed legs to her chest.

           He was merciless, driven by primal need. She had yet to surrender the pressure denying him release. It made him rabid for it.

           The first orgasm cut through her, shredding nerves in its wake. It left limbs tingling and mind fuzzy.

           He shifted, letting one leg fall as a whole new wash of sensation started.

           Oversensitive she keened when one calloused finger curled around her engorged clit.

           She didn't know if either of them could take anymore torment.

           A scream ripped from her as he slammed in, muscles rippling in another orgasm.

           She nearly lost hold and let him cum.

           He pulled from her forcibly rearranged leaden limbs until she was on all fours. It seemed appropriate with the animal noises he was making.

           This time she couldn't keep hold. The angle and pounding strength brought her over simulated body in record time.

           She let go and he shouted, cock spurting as it twitched in time with a thundering heart.

           He collapsed against her back, breath still labored. She could feel a smile against her neck.

           "Next time give us a warning!" Poe yelled from across Number 2 Hold.

           Ben began to laugh, entire body shaking with it. Mara wasn't far behind.

*~*~*~*

           Of all the things he didn't expect, finding a good cup of caf was one of them.

          While drinking his second cup he ambled his way through half remembered corridors.

           He was making his way back to the cargo bay musing over Hux's last update when he heard someone running.

           It turned out to be two someone’s. Poe and Finn were flat out fleeing if their emotions were anything to go by.

           "I wouldn't go in there!" Poe nearly yelled.

           Ren waited for an explanation. It didn't take long.

           "They're sparring, it's a full out war." They jogged past and Ren smirked. It was something worth observing.

           He opened the door in time to see a small metal box go flying upwards.

           Slipping in he found a solid crate to perch upon. He took a sip of the still hot liquid and relaxed.

           Rey had climbed as far as she could go while hanging on with one arm. Mara was standing in the center of the bay, throwing objects.

           He could see the two were getting restless at the game. It wasn't enough to keep their interests.

           He nearly timed it to the second when Rey's lightsaber ignited. However, he didn't expect her to jump.

           Mara had not drawn her daggers, instead she moved with her opponent. Every step mirrored, each shift reflected. She was studying her style. Feeling the rhythm. Fighting was a dance and she was learning the steps.

           Pride swelled in him as he watched. She fought like a Jedi and fucked like a Sith.

           Rey struck out first. Once empty hands gleamed with silver coated in red and blue fire.

           The first few strikes were soft, even he could see that. They tested the waters.

           Then Rey attacked. Unbidden memories surfaced of their battle amongst snow covered trees. Concern rose that Mara would walk away with scars of her own.

           A shove along their connection nearly made him slosh his drink. He saw the smirk then as she deflected blow and thrust.

           His not-quite-Jedi-but-also-not-Sith hadn't gone on the offensive yet. Far too much patience for the well of anger she carried.

           He felt himself harden. She had that effect. It didn't matter when or where. Her mental eye roll was not lost on him.

           When she finally struck back it was a blur. Rey skidded, eyes slightly wider than before.

           The door to his left opened and two heads peered in.

           "Is it safe?" He heard Finn whisper.

           Two boxes went sailing for the opening. It took considerable effort not to burst out laughing. The door shut with a bang followed by two thuds.

           Ren found this as entertaining as pushing Hux's buttons.

            He doubted the women knew just how fast and hard they were hitting. They were enhancing themselves using the Force, letting it flow through them as if it were the blood in their veins.

           So much natural talent begged for a teacher to mold them.

           He barely dodged the incoming missiles.

           Twin laughter met him as he straightened.

           There was only one course of action Ren could take. His saber ignited as he finished the mug of caf.

*~*~*

           "You've got questions." Ben's words jolted her out of the almost stupor she was in.

           He was staring past their makeshift room. Reluctantly Mara turned her head from its comfortable perch on his lap. His hand stayed where it was.

           "Well... I...." Rey fidgeted where she stood.

           "Might as well come in, he won't bite." His fingers tightened in her hair for a second.

           "Well, not you anyway." He chuckled darkly.

           Rey hesitated before pushing aside the worn too thin sheet. Her hair was still damp from the fresher, but tied as it always had.

           "Why did-" the words barely left her mouth when she was interrupted.

           "That's not the question you really want answered." Ben's voice had gone dangerously low.

           "I thought I told you to stay out of my head." She bit out.

           "Children." Mara warned, eyes flickering red for a moment. The two flinched ever so slightly from the invisible tap to the back of their heads.

           "Why didn't you escape Aloaran?" At the mention of the name she slammed the connection shut.

           "It's not a simple answer." Mara kept her breathing slow and steady.

           "If you're so powerful why didn't you just leave?" She knew that tone, she had pondered the real question herself many times.

           "He told me when I first was brought in that I was very special." Her skin crawled. She could still feel his touch even after all that time

           "If I ever got away he'd kill a slave an hour until I returned." Mara knew it was her compassion for others that kept her there.

           Rey was quiet. She could see the cogs turning over the information. "That's not really your question though."

           A finger stroked along her temple. The pressure was a gentle warning to open the connection again, she ignored it.

           "You want to know why I didn't come looking for you or our parents. Why they left you on Jakku." There it was in its entirety. Rey's pulse jumped and she couldn't hide it.

           "I thought you were safe." Mara fought to keep the words even.

           "I didn't find out until I went back to Bakhora and found everything gone." Her rage had nearly leveled a mountain that day.

           "I wish I could give you the answers you need." She softened.

           "You haven't found them either?" Mara sighed. Rey’s hope still burned achingly bright.

           "No and I wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for Ben." At his name he tightened his grip on her hair.

           Confusion clouded Rey for a second before realization hit. Mara watched the deep seated hatred for the man surface for an agonizing second.

           "I also wanted to tell you we'll be resupplying before rendezvousing with the fleet." She turned and left, unsaid wisps of words trailing after.

           It took effort to let the tension go, muscles refusing to listen.

           A tap against her forehead and Mara opened her eyes. "Let me in."

           Dark eyes bore into hers. "Now."

           Occasionally she forgot he had been the Master of the Knights of Ren as well as a feared member of the First Order.

           He had always gotten what he wanted. Some things didn't change.

           Mara didn't fling it open, but forced him to wait. Little by little she relaxed the tight hold.

           He hit with a dark roiling storm tasting of lightning.

           Anger was always at the forefront. It always brought the smaller emotions associated; annoyance, petulance, and usually displeasure. They were really pushed aside.

           With anger came passion, burning bright. There seemed to always be a low level need for her.

           The fear that followed was thick and choked out more subtle emotions. He was afraid of failure.

           Once past all of those she could finally see him. Not the shadow of Kylo Ren imposed on the man, but the truth. It was there, she could see the threads of worry; an overwhelming need to touch, and satisfaction of her old masters demise.

           He smoothed out the ragged edges the memories had wrought. She soothed the worry and fear.

           Perfect balance.

*~*~*~*

           He knew he should have stopped them from disembarking. Instead he gave into her crossed arms and petulant pursed lips.

           The junk heap planet was host to many unsavory characters of all species. Ren should have felt him in the crowd. Instead he let his guard down.

           Jerek Ren, the least member of the Knights came from the shadows. He had the uncanny ability to hide in plain sight. It was the only reason he had been allowed to join.

           The warning ripped through the link faster than he could speak. Rey went down with Mara.

           "Traitor!" For someone who was supposed to excel in stealth he made a loud entrance.

           Then the shouts began.

           Twin stilettos glowed in Jerek's hands. Assassin weapons. He knew the man was fast.

           Crimson clashed in brilliant sparks.

           "How could you turn your back on the cause?" Ren wished the man would learn to shut up. He ran his mouth at every occasion.

           "All you've worked for given up for some Jedi bitch." A slash narrowly missed his side.

           Red and blue illuminated the mostly empty square. A few brave souls stayed to take bets.

           "I'd be careful Jerek." Ren smirked, feeling the wash off emotions from the connection.

           "Those untrained brats could never best me." The words left his mouth and he left the ground.

           Mara's eyes smoldered.

           The Knight dangled, unable to free himself from such a strong hold.

          "Never underestimate your enemy." Ren let the light in his saber die.

           A flick of her wrist and Jerek was nothing more than a breathing rag doll.

           "Tell the General we have a prisoner to interrogate." Ren shifted, the command in her voice going straight to his cock.

*~*~*~*

           They secured the Knight in one of the larger reinforced containers.

           She barely had the lid closed when he was on her. Teeth pressed into her neck as she was slammed into the metal.

           She couldn't suppress the moan that came out. His want filled her, fueling her own need.

           "Do you know how hard it was not to drag you off and fuck you senseless?" Mara gripped his robes, the seams threatening to give.

           His voice held all of the pent up frustration she had felt the trip back. Her deliberate mental taunts had worked deliciously.

           They had far too many clothes on. He scrambled to remedy that.

           "Stars above you two are worse than Finn and Poe." Rey's voice carried.

           He had been stroking along her drenched cunt. Fingers tightened even more against black curls at the interruption.

           Her shoulders shook from the unquenched heat and raucous laughter slipping out.

            "The General wants to speak to you now." Footsteps slowly ebbed away.

           She felt flush and dripping as he detangled himself.

           With a devious smirk glistening fingers were brought to his lips before walking away.

           The entire ship heard Mara's frustrated yell.

*~*~*~*

           "Do you believe we will be able to extract information from the prisoner?" Leia was staring at her son, but it was the General speaking.

           "Jerek was here for other business, General." Mara could see him struggle up remain neutral.

           Mara raised an eyebrow.

           "His mind is very easy to read while unconscious." He stayed as still as possible.

           "See what else you can glean." A nod was all he gave.

           "You're dismissed. We'll rendezvous in three days." Movement halted when she continued, "Mara, please stay."

           She brushed against his mind in reassurance as he turned.

           Silence reigned until everyone else had left.

           "I know I have no right to ask, but how is my son?" The concerned mother was back in her gaze.

           "Do you mean will he suddenly decide to slaughter everyone?" The implied again hung in the air.

           Leia flinched. "Both." Honest.

           "The link that Snoke used to control him is gone." Seeing him shatter those bonds made her ache for him.

           "He has turned his back on the First Order, convinced several Star Destroyers to follow him, and willingly gave himself over to you knowing full well he still might be executed." Mara was aware she was on the verge of breaking something.

           "He's peachy." Delivered dead pan. Red threads of anger pulsed to be let loose.

           Tired eyes studied her for a long while. It was nothing new to her, she had been seen as no better than a piece of meat to be assessed.

           "You love him." Mara nearly cut the call at the words. If she truly wanted to know how her son was she should have asked him herself.

           Mara opened her mouth to say something, anything. She wanted to point out that whores didn't know how to love.

           Then it dawned on her. That wasn't her anymore. It wasn't her life. She still didn't know what to say.

           "It's the way you watch him. I did the same with his father." Pain cut across her face got an instant.

           "I'm glad he's got someone like you." Leia said softly.

           Then the General was back. "Keep us updated. See you in three days." The screen went black.

            Mara was filled with annoying unrelenting personal questions. She needed time to think.

*~*~*~*

           She strode into the makeshift interrogation room like she owned it.

           "What did you do to me bitch?" Jerek hissed out.

           The mask was gone, showing a far too young face.

           She didn't reply as Ben stepped out of the way.

           She flicked eyes to him before the glow started. She may not have known how to interrogate prisoners, but she did know the human body inside and out.

           It was easy enough to apply pressure internally as she knew how externally.

           The boy choked back pained sounds as Mara played down his spinal cord. If she pressed harder paralysis would come and she didn't want that.

           Instead invisible fingers curled around a beating heart and squeezed.

           Jerek convulsed against the restraints.

           "I wouldn't do that, unless you wish to die so soon." It came out a near purr.

           "Fuck you!" He spat.

           One glance told her they weren't getting anything from him.

           In a blink she changed tactics. Pressure changed, synapses were caressed instead of needled. The reaction was instantaneous.

           Jerek's eyes were wide, mouth open.

           She was relentless, finding every spot that made him withe.

           A part of her cringed. ‘ _What the hell am I doing?’_

           "How does it feel to be so hard for the enemy?" Mara whispered into his ear.

           "To want so badly and not care they're traitors to your cause." He moaned and thrashed.

           He was so close already. "No, you don't get that pleasure."

           He raged and screamed and ached. "You will break first."

           Mara mentally recoiled, this wasn’t who she was.

           "Is this how you _stole_ him from us?" So angry, so uncontrolled.

           "How you seduced the others?" He was sweating and shaking.

           The connection flared and four faces surfaced complete with names.

          "Do you mean Coin, Rill, Waer, and Eten?" His teeth clacked as he closed his mouth.

           "It worked so very well for your Master" She hoped he would play along.

           "They never would have left. I knew they had to be brainwashed!" The bird was finally singing.

           Her touches grew more insistent until he was bucking against the restraints.

           Her focus began to waiver. Pain lanced through her chest. ‘ _What the hell am I doing?’_

           Without a word she dropped her hold on him and strode out.

*~*~*~*

           From the moment she had walked in he knew something was off. Even her voice sounded wrong.

           It took long moments to see it. He didn't dare tap into her mind to confirm what he already felt.

           The dark she always kept so tightly contained was loose. It filled her with hate and pain. Made her disregarded everyone else as pawns.

           The shadow in him called to her, praised the way she easily manipulated the Knight. That part of him craved to join in, revel in the ecstasy dark deeds wrought.

           He didn't know how to pull her back. Ren barely knew how to stop himself from giving in.

           He plundered the knights mind instead. Focused on the job the General had given him.

           Ren couldn't bring himself to call her mother, not yet. Not when he was still likely to be executed.

           He pulled and pulled, unraveling every thread he could get long fingers on.

           Then the door slammed shut.

           The link cut off so suddenly his head _ached_.

           One gesture and the Knight was unconscious.

*~*~*~*

           The metal warped under her fist. Each successive blow left a red smears.

           Ragged breaths stuttered in and out. Panic consumed as pain fought to ground.

           ‘ _What had possessed me to do those things?’_ Sure she would kill in a fight, and her Master had deserved his fate. That had been something else, something _twisted_ and _wrong_.

           The next punch vibrated every bone in her arm. Crimson dripped from split skin.

           A nudge brought her back to the cargo bay.

           "BB-8." The mechanical chirps sounded.

           Mara took a deep breath before putting her back to the scrap she had been pummeling and slid down.

           The droid cocked a head and churred out a, "you need help."

           "I'm fine BB-8, but thank you." You can't be rude to the little droid, she was just too cute.

           Another slur of noises erupted.

           "Please don't get him." It was useless, she was already rolling away.

*~*~*

           With the connection closed so tight he didn't know where she was. He blindly searched.

           "Why is my sister bleeding in the cargo bay?" The tone was one he heard most often from Rey. Angry and blame aimed at him.

           He turned quickly, now knowing where to go. She half attempted to stop him with the Force.

          He had to get to her.

*~*~*~*

           Ren stopped in his tracks.

           The blood registered first. Smears and prints dotted fist sizes indents. His eyes were dragged down to her on the ground with Poe Dameron.

           The flyboy was just sitting there, an unopened medkit in his lap.

           "So that's when BB-8 comes barreling in like she's going to take the bounty hunter down." He chuckles.

           "Guess it was enough of a surprise since he took his eyes off me and I was able to get free." She barely cracked her eyes open.

           He knows the instant she spots him. Her muscles tense.

           Of course Poe notices.

           "Alright, I'll leave you alone for now. I still think you should at least bandage that hand." She doesn't respond.

           The happy flirty mask slips when he looks at Ren. It was apparent that everyone blamed him.

           Once the pilot was gone he moved. Ren approached her, slowly, as if she were a wounded, dangerous animal. It wasn't far off, she was deadly.

           He sat beside her, opening the kit.

           Her skin was ice.

           The Bacta patch went on easily.

           When he attempted to move her she struggled.

           "Mara." He wrapped impossibly long arms around her until she finally stilled against his chest.

           "What was that?" She sounded young, vulnerable.

           "The Dark side, it whispers of ultimate power." Snoke had done most of the whispering to him.

           "No..." She breathed it into his neck.

           "The Force feels nothing like that... That perversion." She shook.

           "Promise me Ben." He grit his teeth at the name.

           "Promise me if I ever become lost in whatever that is, you'll kill me." He tightened his grip, curling around her.

           "It won't ever happen," he whispered and prayed to whoever was listening that it was true.

*~*~*~*

          No one dared ask why the prisoner woke screaming her name. Why he pleaded and begged until he was drugged into sleep.

           When he was finally offloaded three days after the incident it was difficult not to see how Mara visibly relaxed.

            Then it was Ren's turn to tense. The Council had reached a decision. Their fates had been decided.

           They walked side by side, two black spots in a sea of colors.

           No one spoke when they reached the dais. The room eerily similar to the last. It was as if all rebel bases were the same.

           Mara inched closer until their clothed arms touched. It was enough to send a ripple through the connection, her resolve bolstering a failing calm.

           No one spoke, they were waiting for something.

           Panic lanced through to her.

           His face fought to stay neutral when his thoughts were anything but. Mara scrambled to soothe anyway she could.

           Then the reason for the fear came through the door.

           "Luke, good of you to join us." Leia stood to greet her brother.

           His agitation was clouding her head.

           _'We don't know why he's here_.' She struggled to say anything.

           _'Why else than to kill me or didn't you know Jedi kill Sith_?' It was the cruelest he'd spoken to her.

           She wouldn't stand for it. A twitch of her hand and she felt him flinch.

           As if on cue he shook his head, letting the unruly curls cover his left side where a hand print was forming.

           _'If you're done being rude, you'll notice they're staring_.' A bit harsh, but they didn't have time to deal with hysterics.

           "Kylo Ren we have reviewed the data you have given us and found it to be genuine." General Organa began. The tension in the room was palpable.

           "If the remaining information you provide is as valuable and leads to the death of Supreme Leader Snoke then the terms you and your companion have asked for will be granted." Furious whispers began.

           They died the moment the General stood.

           "Until we receive and verify the rest of the information we are confining you to the base." The room erupted.

           Anger drowned her.

           Mara slipped between mother and son.

            "Are those confinements a prison cell?" She looked her straight in the eye while the rest of the Council and guard attempted to restore order.

           "No." There was a slight frown.

           "Your free to walk the compound, we only wish you not go off world." Understanding hit. She worded it to try and appease the masses.

           "But I would be allowed?" Ben's attention snapped to her.

           "You have no official ties to the First Order." Her eyes went to him for a second.

          It was a test. A chance to run. An opportunity to break free of her son.

           "I would never leave him alone and at the mercy of the Resistance." Mara moved back until she was flush against his chest.

           Arms came around and crushed her even closer, his face burying in her hair. He didn't see the smile on his mother's face.

*~*~*~*

           There were odd moments when Ren missed being aboard the Finalizer. The feeling of power that came with subordinates actually doing as he commanded. Or the times he goaded Hux into yelling. Those were moments he enjoyed.

           He would give it all up again for the woman beside him.

           She lay on her stomach, deep asleep. Mara practically glowed against the black sheets.

            He wasn't sure how they had gotten such extravagance or why he had ended up with it.

           Probably some peons joke.

           He stroked one large hand down her bare back and marveled.

           His comm began beeping relentlessly. Reluctantly he answered with a hushed, "Ren."

           "Meeting with the Council, 20 minutes." Hux's voice came out low.

           "Fine." Was his terse reply. He detested meetings.

           "Don't be late." He was always trying to get the last word.

           "What's going on?" Mara mumbled sleepily.

           "Council meeting." He stroked her bare back again.

           "Mmmmm OK." Ren chuckled as she struggled to get up.

           Collapsing, a frustrated sigh came out. "Too early."

            "You don't have to go." He felt addicted to touching her.

           "Can't throw you to the wolves now." She finally turned over.

           Ren had to take a deep breath to not give into his base instinct to fuck her until they were both exhausted (again). It didn't help she stretched until her back arched.

           He was going to be late if she kept it up.

           A devious grin began to spread.

           When had he ever been on time for a meeting?

*~*~*~*

           Mara did not like getting up early. Hated it with a passion. She preferred the night and all the dark of space wrought.

           She only had one exception to the steadfast hatred.

           The tiles were cool and slick against her back. He was as scalding as the water that poured over them while he pounded into her.

           His shoulders bore her marks, old and new.

           Her neck was spattered with colorful bruises sucked into flesh.

           He dug more firmly into her hips, cock sliding in harder with every jarring thrust.

           She was so close. The edges of oblivion called to her. Every nerve burned for it, singed synapses firing faster and faster.

           His plush bottom lip split under her teeth.

           His filthy, wanton moan pushed her over. Her cunt clamped down hard.

           He nearly slipped, the waves of pleasure vibrating through him almost too much.

           He only lasted seconds.

           Each last thrust made her clench, groans slipping out.

           He stayed there, body curved around her while the water beat around them. Red trickled down his chin and neck to spatter a wet chest. The color was so vivid against his pale skin, so tempting.

           He shuddered as her tongue licked the rivulet.

            The crimson iron laced kiss that followed made his cock twitch once more.

           They were going to be very late.

*~*~*~*

           Hux was not amused.

           Even anticipating the Sith’s proclivity for being late he still hadn't shown up.

           Phasma seemed entertained by the whole issue. This time he could actually prove it.

           She had taken her helm off at the request of General Organa.

           Short blond hair seemed to have a mind of its own, sticking up every which way. It did nothing to dampen the air of authority she carried. Even Ren had never dared to provoke her.

           They both valued their (to put it crudely) cocks and continued existence.

           It was just as he was about to open his mouth and start the meeting, the five year old masquerading as an adult walked through the door.

           Hux's blue eyes fell upon the swollen lip and the ragged edges barely holding together. There were no other obvious signs of a fight.

           Sight alighting on Mara (she was by far the more reasonable of the two, he also couldn't forget devious). Her clothing covered much, but the purplish hue peeking over the black was enough to confirm his suspicions.

           He was going to have words with Ren. Many, most likely involving his raised voice.

           "General Hux, if you would begin." General Organa settled back in her chair.

           "So far we have had three Star Destroyers defect. This includes over 20,000 Stormtroopers, 12 wings of TIE fighters ..." Hux fell into the familiar rhythm of giving reports.

*~*~*~*

           She was amazed it hadn't happened sooner.

           Briefings and meetings. Endless processions of tiny little details, tactics, and discussions.

           She watched his frustrations mount. Even the rough fucks on whatever surface was closest barely took the edge off.

           He was primed to explode.

           So Mara grabbed her blades and threw his saber at him.

           The demonic smile that crept up as he gripped the hilt was orgasm worthy. He was made for fighting and fucking.

           She took off for an enclosed courtyard. It had been some time since anyone had used it for sparing, the edges were becoming overgrown.

            Mara waited impatiently, body vibrating with the need for battle.

           He only kept her lingering over the flora for a little while. He had changed into a simple loose black shirt and pants.

           She was half tempted to rip them off.

           His knowing smirk crept up as red ignited.

           They both needed it so badly neither knew how they would hold back.

           Electric crackled as weapons clashed. He was trying to use his reach as an advantage.

           Mara knew better. He was the larger target and slower to swing, if only by a narrow margin.

           Then a whisper in her head came. It pushed for her to freeze, for feet to lose balance.

           Two could play at that game.

           It became an all-out war both physically and mentally. With their bond they fought all the more underhandedly.

           More than once he pressed phantom touches to sensitive areas along her spine, neck, and thighs.

           She retaliated in kind; pulling hair, scratching his chest, and playful brushes against a half (make that fully) hard cock.

           She played to win.

           That's when another joined in, blue clashing with red.

           Rey had come, called by the siren song.

           They pushed one another as if they hadn't been enemies. Hatred bred from war sloughed off to form a tentative camaraderie that transcended Light and Dark.

           It was exhilarating to Mara. To be able to unleash the ever present well of violence she had kept boxed up for so many years.

           Sweat dripped as she jumped over Ben, narrowly missing Rey's downswing.

           Landing on the balls of her feet she readied for another assault, but clapping stilled her movements. She turned to find the source. A few soldiers had stopped to watch. How often did you get to watch three Force users fight?

           Then she saw him. The man who had trained Ben, who was training Rey. Luke Skywalker.

           Rey was excited, she could feel her vibrating. Ben was a maelstrom of hate and fear. Mara was caught between.

           "All three of you have impressive skills." Luke approached slowly, cautiously.

           If Rey grinned any harder Mara was sure her face would fall off. "Master Luke, have you come to aid us?"

           "Not exactly, Rey." He sounded tired.

           "Hello Ben." Mara fought not to be driven to her knees by the pain.

           He stood there, hair plastered and clothes clinging, but he did not let the rage out. "Hello Uncle."

           Mara's knees wobbled.

           Eyes went to her and back to Ben.

           "I'd like to talk to you both, alone." Not a question.

*~*~*~*

           Anxiety was a maelstrom ripping and shredding every last ounce of courage he had.

           Seeing and knowing his Uncle was there was one torment. Having to talk to him was going to drive him to madness.

           A hand found his and squeezed as they slipped into an unoccupied room.

           He wasn't surprised when she stood between himself and his Uncle. Fearless and protective.

           "I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm-" He began.

           "Luke Skywalker. The last Jedi." Her tone was icy.

           "Mara Kenobi, Rey's sister." Denial burned bright in Luke.

           Her eyes took on a familiar crimson hue.

           Luke moved so fast Ren couldn't track it.

           "There's darkness in you." He stared into those eyes.

           "It is in everyone." She replied evenly. "You cannot have the light without the dark."

           "The balance-"

           "Has been perverted." She was utterly sure of her words. "We were not meant to be one or the other."

           "Who told you that?" He tightened his hold on her.

           Ren could feel it, the fingers digging in. He wanted to rip his uncle to shreds, but she kept sending him calm.

           "Just as the light can do terrible deeds the dark can be capable of great acts of compassion." The glow grew for a moment.

           "Who told you?" Metal bit into skin.

           His chest rumbled as he growled. "Let her go."

           "Dreams... Dreams spoke to me." The glow began to fade.

           Luke let go so suddenly she was thrown off balance. He had never seen the Jedi so agitated.

           Ren touched her face, trailed down to where marks would show. The outrage coiling in his chest screamed for an outlet.

           Luke had retreated a safe distance away. "Tell me about your connection."

*~*~*~*

           The moment she could Mara slipped away. Throwing up barriers she masked her intent as she tried to find some place where her head would stop screaming at her.

           It was one secret she had kept from everyone until that moment. One piece of her she never understood until hearing about Jedi and Sith.

           The maintenance room was dusty and probably hasn't been used in years. Climbing to the highest perch she could find, Mara pulled knees to her chest and tried to find her calm center.

           "What troubles you so much my child?" Mara jerked, eyes wild.

           The ephemeral figure stood wreathed in blue. A familiar face, old and wise. One she had never seen outside her dreams.

           "You weren't ready then." He was reading her thoughts.

           "It is a great skill to master." She just stared.

           "Who are you?" A question she had wanted answered for so long.

           "You know." His voice was soothing. "You've always suspected."

           "Grandfather?" There had been something in the face around the eyes that reminded her of her father.

           "You've grown into a resilient woman, Mara, but you must not give into the bitterness that dwells in your heart." Words he had often spoken.

         "I am trying." It was as honest as she could bear.

           "Go to him, my girl." She realized then she couldn't feel Ben.

           "Save him from his foolishness." With that the light dimmed and she was alone once more.

*~*~*~*

           Hux found himself in an unusual situation.

           He had expected when General Organa (Leia) asked to join her it was about another raid.

           Instead he found himself seated in a rather comfortable chair in her office with a drink in hand. It was a rather nice change of pace.

           She took a sip and eyed him for a moment. "I've read your record, very impressive for someone so young."

           He knew that tone well.

           "So why did you forsake the First Order, General Hux?" Leia, as he was constantly reminded to call her, finally asked.

           "I was following a cause not of my own, trying to live up to a man I despised." He raised the snifter still mostly full.

           "May the bastard roll in his grave." Hux nearly drained the amber contents.

           Leia raised an eyebrow. "It seems we have deceased father's haunting our steps in common."

           Hux stared for a moment before a laugh unexpectedly came out. She joined in a moment later.

           Raised voices outside drew their attention seconds before the door flew open.

           "General we have a situation." The two shot to their feet.

*~*~*~*

           Kylo Ren did not like feeling lost.

           Talking, actually talking (not yelling or drawing his saber once) was jarring. Seeing the response Mara pulled from his Uncle him even more off balance. Then she twisted from his grasp and ran; mind completely closed off.

           He felt ten again, alone and lost amidst a crowd.

           He hates it. Despises the weakness it created in him.

           A shoulder slammed into his chest. His first reaction died before an arm could rise and choke the life from the intrusion. Mara's words came in a rush.

           _"Don't do anything rash, they're expecting it." She had smiled, "use that devious mind of yours and beat them at their own game."_

           Instead of breaking a neck he turned slowly to see Geir glowering at him.

           "Didn't believe it when I heard the monster had been pardoned." Ren dismissed the words and went to move around him.

           "Excuse me." Biting out the words was a miracle in itself.

           "Hey, where are you going in a hurry?" The lug cut him off. The edges of his vision were beginning to turn crimson.

           "Let me pass." If words were knives these would have been serrated.

           "I think I'll keep you here as long as I want, traitorous _freak_." One word echoed in his head from days long past.

          "Move." Rage, strong and heady filled his senses.

           "Make me." Geir had made the biggest mistake of his life. He threw the first punch.

*~*~*~*

           Mara ran through the corridors towards the beacon that Ben was.

           Phantom pain tingled along cheek and throbbed across jaw.

           "I thought I told you not to do anything stupid." Mara said to herself as she burst into the canteen. It seems everything always went to hell there.

           What struck her dumb for a moment was the lack of broken bloody bodies on the ground. In fact none of the attackers seemed to have been touched.

           Something was wrong. ‘ _Why was he not fighting back?’_

           Mara pushed her way through the spectators determined to put an end to it.

           He wasn't restrained. She doubted drugs had been used. ‘ _What in the Void could be wrong?’_

           Mara found she couldn't move.

           _'Let me help!_ ' She shoved the bubbling ire at him.

           _'Just wait._ ' Even in his head it sounded as though he was gritting his teeth.

 _'They're hurting you damnit!_ ' Another blow had landed, it echoed across her solar plexus.

           _'Trust me.'_ Winded, angry, frustrated. He had a plan.

*~*~*~*

           One thing Ren knew, it was how to hide pain. You learned quickly when dealing with Snoke on a regular basis.

           Either you hide it or he made it worse. He suppressed a shudder.

           The mantra of _'this will work_ ' and _'I've been through worse_ ' continued as his anger demanded retaliation.

           "I see your little whore made it." Geir's voice grated on every nerve. The man never shut up.

           "Maybe I'll give her a try when you're out of the picture." Ren was treated to a slew of unsavory images associated with the words.

           "Going to try and rape another woman? I thought the last time didn't go so well?" Ren's voice was dangerously low.

           The soldier subconsciously touched the curving scar by his eye before glaring. "You'll pay for that remark."

           Geir's fist cocked back. Ren braced himself for another hit. Mara railed at his hold.

           A voice boomed over everything. "What is going on here?"

           General Organa had come.

*~*~*~*

           In all of his sordid fantasies Hux had never once considered that Lord Ren would willingly let himself be hit without retaliation of some kind. He was always one to put up a fight, however small or useless.

           Then again Ren did have a way of surprising him on occasion.

           A way opened up for the two General's almost immediately following Leia's raised voice.

           There was Ren, face bloody. There was the tiniest hint of satisfaction in the quirk of his full lips.

           Then Mara came from the crowd. If he didn't know better he would have sworn she was going to start breathing fire.

           Ren casually touched her arm and brought her attention away from the soldier. One look told Hux the Sith was in for more pain than he bargained for.

           "Corporal Geir report to my office." Leia may have been able to inspire her troops with a word, but she could bring them low the same way.

           If Hux remembered correctly the man had been a Captain.

           "Mara, bring him to Med Bay. The rest of you I expect a full report on the incident in one hour." There was a collective groan that was unmistakable.

Hux couldn't help but respect the General.

*~*~*~*

           The moment they were out of range of prying eyes she grabbed a fistful of inky curls and pulled him down.

           "You will never do that again." A whisper of pain, pleasure, and more pain danced along her skin.

           His face was starting to swell, the scar her sister had given him standing out so much more with bruises blossoming alongside it.

           "You said be devious." Rasped out as invisible fingers tightened around a vulnerable neck.

           "Not to get hurt." Her tongue flicked out to trace the edge of the scar where flecks of blood decorated it.

           "Only I'm allowed to mark you." He groaned and she let go.

*~*~*~*

           For someone most of the galaxy feared, he begged so very prettily.

           " _Please, please, please_." Was the near consistent litany from bitten lips.

           He was completely helpless against the onslaught. Every inch was pressed down hard so Mara could indulge.

           Fresh bite marks littered pale skin. Lines of angry red ran between the puffy purple-black marks.

           The pleading had begun quickly. Mara ignored the desperate cadence.

           She continued to lazily touch him; licking, sucking, nipping everything except his dripping cock.

           Even held down so tightly be had begun to shake. The pitch of his raspy cries changed.

           It was only then did she lick a stripe up his cock.

           He was a live wire beneath her; thrumming and crackling with so much need.

           Even held down he struggled to thrust up. Every muscle was taught beneath sweat slick skin. Each lick along the throbbing vein that ran the length of his needy cock wound him tighter.

             In one practiced movement she took him to the root. If not for the hold on him the room would have been torn apart in his throes.

           Teeth scraped delicate and sensitive flesh until he whimpered.

           He tasted close, so very ready to explode and end the delicious torment.

           She increased the pressure against his throat and hummed.

           Mara could feel the neurons stuttering and nerves shorting. A white hot flash against her mind as thick jets of cum spurted.

           The hold eased as the last of the tremors ceased. Cheek on his thigh she could feel the erratic beat of his heart.

*~*~*~*

           Days flew by in a monotonous drawl. He was growing restless with every day unable to actually do something besides give input on some approach to a base.

           Ren wondered on numerous occasions how Hux managed to stay off the battle field for so long. He thirsted for bloodshed, craved the violence of meeting saber to flesh.

           Sparring helped, fed into his needs, but did not sate.

           It was the middle of the night with twin moons high when the alarm sounded.

           Ren figured he'd have to prod Mara awake, but found himself confused as to how she managed to dress quicker than him.

           Her comm buzzed as they ran down the corridor.

           "Ship crash, something doesn't feel right." It sounded like Rey was running.

           "Meet you there." Was the clipped reply from her.

             With a gesture the doors opened for them.

           The night sky blazed with stars and smoke.

           He was amazed the crash hadn't woken him. The ship was nothing special, something that could have been picked up on any number of worlds.

          Something prickled along his senses. Ren's pace slowed. Mara continued to the wreckage.

           Rey had already climbed it. _'Once a scavenger, always one'_ he surmised as she threw something down to Finn.

           The hairs on the back of his neck stood. The Force whispered. He acted.

           The moment his saber ignited blasters trained on his general direction.

           So many minds screamed of trickery and traitor. He had to sift through to find the thread he was looking for. A dark tendril woven amidst the brilliant tapestry.

           One tug unraveled the illusion.

           Four figures fell to bended knee in unison.

           Shouting and footsteps came closer. Soldiers had poured from the base at the word _"betrayal_."

           Ren let a satisfied smile creep up.

           Mara approached from the left, blades ready.

           "Why have you come?" His voice took on the cadence his mask would have given.

           "To serve." A harsh, grating male voice. _Eten_.

           "Serve who?" Ren wanted to believe the information genuine.

           "You; the true Master of the Knights of Ren." Female, quiet, almost childlike. _Rill_.

           "Snoke demanded and we refused." Another female, sweet and cloying. _Coin_.

           "Can't let you have all the fun." Smartassery and female could only have been _Waer_.

           Jerek had been right. His Knight's had defected with him.

           "Contact General Organa, tell her we've got some more... Guests." Rey sounded amused.

*~*~*~*

           Mara watched him order them to cooperate. The command in his voice still rough from sleep sent a throb through her. He was quite impressive on and off his knees.

           Metal snicked back into place.

           "I don't suppose they'll let us go back to sleep tonight?" She joked.

           "After the ruckus we've caused, you'll be lucky to sleep next week." It took a moment for a name to associate with the mask. Waer, a smartass that was very good with explosives.

           "As long as you don't blow anything up I'm sure I'll be back in bed by sunup." Mara shot back.

           The woman cocked her head to the side.

           "I like her Kylo." She could hear Ben groan. "Better keep her close... I might steal her away."

           " _Waer_..." A warning from... Coin. A woman who could talk you out of all your money with a smile.

           Ben's input into their quirks was interesting. Also quite amusing.

           The attention snapped to the compound as both General's strode out.

           Mara almost lost her composure at the slight hitch in Hux's step when he went to stop. The man looked ready to turn and march away.

           "Your band of hooligans couldn't have waited until morning?" That's when she noticed a handful of ginger strands not in perfect order.

           "I resemble that remark." Waer muttered.

           "Quiet." The silence that came from them was instant. Rill, despite her petite appearance, commanded everyone's obedience.

           "I recommend cells for now, until we are able to vet their stories." Hux eyed them warily.

           "Still better than Snoke." Eten ground out. There was something wrong with his voice. It was as if something ripped his larynx apart, filled it with grit, and slapped it together.

           Without protest they went.

*~*~*~*

           A week of deliberations was to be held. The Council wanted to see what they were getting for the steep price of a pardon.

           Ren watched his Uncle Luke grow increasingly gray.

           It seemed being faced with his own flesh and blood was one thing, having to assess four of those who helped murder his padawan’s, another.

           Ren found himself in the canteen again. This time with a glowing green drink in hand that tasted faintly revolting, but provided a low level buzz. Mara was locked in one of the rooms sparring with Eten.

           He should have learned his lesson. The canteen was not a good place for him to go.

           There was no mistaking the intent of the three drunks. They thought they were big and tough, but then one tripped and knocked into the other two.

           They were Geir's friends.

           Ren wasn't worried.

           "Hey you!" One slurred. "I'm talking-to... You."

           He ignored them for a rather more fun pastime of trying to distract Mara. She had just managed to score a hit on the larger man.

           "You're the monster..." The man let out a belch. "That got Geir locked up."

           Mara managed to block his Force attempt. She was very determined to last.

           "We're talking to you." Someone grabbed his shoulder.

            There was a sudden bellow and the hand was gone.

           Ren knew it even before he turned.

           The unlucky man dangled by the throat, an enraged Wookie gripping tight.

           Low growls in Shyriiwook came from him as he shook the man.

           "W-what did he say?" One of the other drunks asked.

           More snarls and Ren shot him a look.

           "No one touches his nephew..." Chewie let out another low note and Ren sighed. "Unless they want him to tear them limb from limb."

           He could taste the confusion. "You may want to put him down Uncle Chewie."

           The Wookie gave an innocent yodel and dropped the man.

           Ren never thought he'd be able to call him Uncle again, that he'd have an actual family again. Void, he had learned Shyriiwook before Common.

           A furry hand came down and mussed his hair. It was followed by a rapid set of rumbles.

           "No, Uncle, I know it'll never be as nice as yours." Ren couldn't help a smile.

*~*~*~*

           Mara was grateful the waif of a woman before her was on their side. Jerek had nothing on Rill; an actual assassin.

           She had the uncanny ability to vanish in plain sight.

           Her silence was unnerving. The others talked and taunted, rambled or even called out mistakes in her defense.

           Rill made no noises. No whisper of steps. No snick of blades.

           She was a deadly porcelain doll.

           For third time Mara heard the hiss of a saber igniting behind her.

           Whipping around she caught sight of spidery white blond bathed in a crimson glow.

           For the first time they actually clashed, dagger meeting dagger.

           Brilliantly green eyes were void of emotion as she attached again and again.

           Mara found herself agonizingly slow compared to the other woman.

           "Use the Force." She whispered.

           "Suffuse your limbs with it and **move**." The hits came faster.

           She had to adapt or be cut to ribbons.

*~*~

           The cacophony of ear splitting racket drove her to distraction. The barriers she erected crumbled against the grating, eye popping noise.

           Coin could lull you with sweet words or make you want to claw your own face off. She used the most ordinary weapon of the four, but when she turned on the charm (or the pain) you didn't stand a chance.

           The woman knew how to move, graceful as a dancer. Perhaps the most flexible individual she had ever met.

           It didn't come as a surprise she had been a thief.

           It did startle her how much she resembled Ben; wavy black hair, eyes like fertile soil, and a finely muscled body.

           It would be lying to say it didn't distract her a few times.

           Amusement danced at the edge of her awareness when it happened.

           Knees hit duracrete. A trickle of wet touched her neck.

           "You need to learn how to block sounds." Coin extended her hand.

*~*~*

           "You've got to throw it like this." Waer was once again pressed into her back, guiding her arm.

           She could feel Ben's rapt attention.

           She did not push him from her mind again. She retaliated.

           Mara leaned back, tilting her face up to the taller woman. "You may need to show me again." Her voice dropped lower.

           The Kuati could barely suppress a grin.

           This time there was no mistaking the arm brushing the side of her breast or fingers along the other hip. Mara focused on the sensations until the connection went dead.

           Laughter echoed in the closed chamber until her sides ached from it.

           "I've never known anyone to push his buttons like that and survive." Waer cracked open the shell of a grenade and inspected it.

           "Besides yourself?" Mara managed to breathe out.

           "There were those few times." That sly smile came back.

           The metal case went flying. Mara caught and threw back. "You do know he's headed here?" Waer didn't miss a beat.

           "Here might be shielding from me, but there's no mistaking the storm brewing in his wake." Neither looked when the door opened.

           "Mara..." When he growled her name like that she could feel the inevitable marks tingling to rise.

*~*~*~*

           "General, a word?" Hux had been musing over certain logics the previous night.

           She gave him a look. "Leia." He amended quickly.

           "Yes, Hux?" He was grateful she avoided his first name. Brendol was just another terrible reminder of his bastard father.

           He waited until they reached relative seclusion until speaking again.

           "The First Order have done unspeakable things." He had to remind himself this wasn't another one of his speeches.

           "I, myself, was behind the destruction of the Hosnian system. Captain Phasma single handedly-" Hux stopped himself for a moment. "You know all about that."

           "Your point, Hux?" Leia's lips were a thin line.

           "Why accept our terms?" He could not wrap his mind around the reasons behind it.

           "The Council was against it." She admitted freely.

           "I reminded them we would be no better than the First Order or the Empire before them without compassion." Hux didn't believe it either.

           "We also have reports of more and more defectors as word spreads." Hux's eyebrow rose high. "Some planets have rebelled."

           "Leniency grants you a stronger defense." She nodded.

           "It does help that the First Order poster boy and his flagship have become the example for others to follow." Hux considers the words of praise and smirks.

            "Then let's give them something to really follow." A plan began to formulate in his ordered thoughts.

*~*~*~*

           A hand in her hair wrenched. Pain lanced through every follicle as a moan spilled forth.

           His uninhibited roughness only spurred her desires to new dizzying heights.

           He never failed to amaze when pushed too far.

           One line from the Sith code came to mind; " _peace is a lie, there is only passion_." Of anyone in the universe, Ben Solo embodied passion. It was a fire that burned so bright and hot it was a wonder he did not burn.

           Only in those rare moments when self-imposed shackles shattered did she see the sacred sinful flame. It condemned and redeemed in a galaxy brought to extremes. A wrong she intended to fix.

           The sharp, stinging bite brought her back as her entire body trembled in its need.  

           "Mine," he growled and the Force trembled.

           The head of his rigid cock teased.

           The wall smoldered beneath her fingertips where she clawed.

           Another bite along a bowed spine and Mara felt the duracrete tremble. They could bring down the whole base just by giving in and fucking without restraint.

           A scream nearly tore free when he thrust.

           Welts rose from pale skin as she lashed out. Strings of unintelligible noises followed when she did it again.

           The drag of his cock was torture; he was going far too slow.

           At her attempt to grip powerful hips he pulled her away from the wall and ravaged her neck.

           The loss of any surface to grip had her railing against his tenuous hold. It only seemed to fuel his movements, dragging out every ounce of pleasure wrought from demanding nerves.

           He dropped her then, naked and wanting to the cold ground.

           It took the beat of her heart to turn on him and ride his lean body to the floor.

           Fingers wrapped around his slender throat as she set the demanding pace she craved.

           It did not take her long, not with the canticle of noises and stream of sensations he released.

           With a rough hand pawing a breast and callous hardened thumb circling her throbbing clit she came.

           A single crack skittered across the ceiling above them as the build of energy swirling exploded in a glorious rush.

           Through the blissful haze orgasm wrought she watched his features contort, eyes clouded with lack of oxygen and pleasure.

           Nails digging into his pulse brought him bucking upwards, chasing her sweet cunt as she rode out his release.

           He dragged her down and groaned into her bloodied mouth, tongue probing where teeth had broken skin. Hands roamed sweat drenched skin lazily as the high began to wear off.

           "Do you two seriously not know how to control yourselves?" Poe's unmistakable voice drifted into their euphoric fog.

           "What's the fun in that?" Mara's sex roughened voice raised enough so she was sure he could hear.

~*~*~*~*

           "Mara." Ren's head jerked at the sound of Luke's voice.

           "Can I speak with you?" How hated those words and the twisting of his gut it led to.

           From the corner of his eye he watched her slide to the floor from the bar she'd been balancing on.

           Unease slipped into his chest. His precarious stasis resting on one hand began to fall apart. Without her calm feeding his meditation, it was lost.

           He was always useless at meditation; his Uncle had always chastised him.

           Rage burned from the inside.

           It had not come from him.

           Ren was on his feet as the door to the training room banged open.

           She was fire. Power crackled in her anger. He knew she would taste of it and he _craved._

           Before he could touch exposed skin she had begun pulling the razor shards of animosity in.

           If he hadn't seen the slip he never would have known. It was frightening how well she could box up her emotions.

           "Luke..." He watched her take a deep breath and felt the last tendrils snuff out.

           "Luke thinks it would be best if I joined either Eten or Coin on their missions instead of going with you and Rey." The words were slow, deliberate. For every one spoken three or four fought to be loosened.

             "We need you." ‘ _I need you_ ,’ sang through the bond. Ren reached out and cupped her cheek.

           "Snoke will use your darkness." Luke's voice made him seethe.

           "Yet you have yet to suggest I not go." He turned to his Uncle.

           "You're expendable." He hadn't even felt her extend the Force. Even so close with the bond wide open.

           "No..." The denial sounded hollow.

           "I'm going." Mara ground out. "He rooted around my head, nearly killed us. I won't go off on some fool’s errand while those I care about are in danger."

           He wanted to drink down that passion and drown in it.

           "Mara..." Luke began.

           "We're done." She stood her ground and dared him to speak.

*~*~*~*

           The day was drawing closer.

           They had a plan, an actual plan!

           Hit them in key locations at the same time. Take out the higher ups and cripple their infrastructure. It was brilliant.

           Nervous energy buzzed in her head at all hours. The base alternated between silence and raucous merriment. They could all die so they wanted to spend what time they could actually living.

           Mara had lost count of how many soldiers she'd walked in on tucked away in one of the lesser used supply rooms. She would slowly exit and laugh, reminding herself that Poe was ready to strangle them for doing the same.

           The data pad chimed. Rill was departing for Coruscant on time. Her target would never see a thing coming.

           Waer and Coin were the next on the list to leave. Eten was last, having opted to lead a TIE fighter squadron to one of the communication hubs. Poe had even commented on his piloting skills.

           A headache was beginning to build. So many things needed to be done before they were slated to leave.

           Familiar long arms pulled her back.

           One hand snaked up to press against points on her skull. The pressure began to retreat.

           "You're far too tense." He breathed into loose hair.

           She wanted to protest, but fingertips slid to her neck and kneaded. A whimper came out as he teased the tight knot to unwind.

           "We will defeat him." His assurance had only grown.

           Mara wished she could voice the same. Doubt had crawled in and infected every thought.

           She only hoped Luke's words had been wrong.

*~*~*~*

           For the first time he had her weapons in hand. There was an unspoken rule about handling someone else's saber. It was seen as a great trust.

           He pulled gloves from fingers to feel the metal with bare skin.

           Mara was cross legged on the bed, fighting with an unruly strap in the harness.

           He studied her and the blades. They were so unlike sabers which contained a single kyber crystal. All along the edges the gems were studded, infused seamlessly within the strange metal.

           "How did you make these?" The question slipped out.

           "Learned from a blacksmith on some planet. The ore was from Bakhora, it... called to me." She tightened her grip on the black leather.

           "So it always had the crystals in it?" Such a thing should have made the weapons brittle and unstable.

           "Strangely enough everything on the planet seems infused with them." Ren's hands stilled.

           "What do you mean?" It was such an odd thing to say.

           "If you know where to look you can find them growing in the plants and animals. Even people." Her mind went quiet, disturbingly so.

           "People..." She fidgeted. "How long have you known?"

           She seemed surprised for a moment. "Doctors found them when I was first brought to Aloaran."

           "I always wondered why your eyes glowed." The thought of it made him incredibly hard. Seeing that red ember flaring to life as she raked marks or gripped invisible fingers along his throat sent a jolt of _wantneednow_.

           Long moments passed before he looked up. They were smoldering already as she peered into his mind with ease.

           "You're incorrigible." She purred.

           Tendrils wrapped around his slender throat and his pulse spiked. _'Only for you_...'

*~*~*~*

           The halls were empty.

           Not a single guard greeted them.

           Dread filled him.

           Someone should have been there.

           Something should have happened.

           Instead the temple felt abandoned with one exception. A great dark leviathan lay in the heart of the cave.

 _Snoke_.

           They make their way silently, carefully. Meeting no resistance.

           He wants to call it all off; blow the place to bits, find a way to destabilize the core, anything but a face to face confrontation.

           The connection was quiet, which made him fear more.

           The large imposing doors creak open.

          Too late to turn back.

*~*~*~*

           Blades in her hand. Heart in her throat.

           It was just like her dream. Everything looked exactly the same, down to the thin craggy bridge connected to the island.

           Unlike hers, it was all darkness jutting up unnaturally. The water glowed a sickly green, casting everything that came near with its pallor.

           Snoke sat at the top, diminutive in all but power. His ruined face and body screamed his anger from the precarious perch.

            "It seems my wayward apprentice has finally come crawling back." The sickening voice boomed, rattling every bone.

           "Did you finally grow wise and bring me what I asked for?" Barbs hid under the poisoned sweetness.

           "We've come to put an end to your madness." Mara strode forward, pushing all the trepidation beneath a veneer of calm.

           "So the Scavenger and the Whore have pulled you away from your true calling. A pity." Dark tendrils coalesced around him.

          "I'll just break one to replace your pathetic body." Like the kraken, he struck with tentacles full of dark, deadly power.

           It became a dance, deceptive in its simplicity. For every move forward he tried to push back two or more.

          How could you cut through something that wasn't solid? Something that burned like lightning and tasted of ash and death.

           Snoke laughed as they danced.

           "Did you not think I wouldn't know of your plans?" Mara grit her teeth. She was growing tired of his words.

           "From the moment you laid eyes on the Whore, I knew." She was losing the calm she needed.

           A cry cut through the dark and Rey's gray robed body went flying.

           Mara had enough.

           The Dark came willingly, a beast ready to do her bidding.

           Ben shouted, but the words were lost to the roar in her ears.

           She ran the length of the bridge, seeing each pathetic strike before it came to fruition. The power consumed and drove her towards a single goal.

 **Kill Snoke**.

*~*~*~*

           As Rey went down he saw their chance at surviving pull from his grasp.

           He watched her go, unable to hold such a power back. No matter how he shouted, or how he railed against the bond, it all fell upon deaf ears.

           She was consumed, willingly.

           He could do nothing but push forward.

          He could not stop when she reached out with blazing blades.

           Could not prevent his former Masters touch.

           If he survived… her screams would haunt every waking moment.

           Blood dripped from his ears as he writhed.

          Every nerve was scalded and electrified. His skin felt ready to slough off from the agony.

           Fists beat against stone as she poured the pain across their bond and stripped him.

           Ren couldn't breathe.

           Couldn't see through the fog.

           Only screams echoed along abused ear drums. His or hers he was not sure.

           As suddenly as it began the pain receded.

           Time lost meaning, only the drags of breath mattered.

           Trembling Ren pushed to unsteady knees. Blood dribbled in thick tendrils and it was fascinating.

           His mind buzzed with a strange void.

           Raising his head he watched her, a dark goddess come to snuff his pathetic life.

_'Promise me if I ever become lost in whatever that is, you'll kill me.' Her words came unbidden._

           Now faced with the prospect, he didn't know if he could do it.

           His limbs did not obey and the Force felt out of reach.

            "Come to save my ass?" He groaned and coughed, a fresh wave of blood coming out. It was something she would have said, but there was no retort.

           Ren didn't dare look up.

             "Pathetic." Her voice had taken on a darker, deeper timber.

           Snoke had complete control.

           His blood was ice, every emotion cascading across his face.

           "You're worthless, Kylo Ren." He jolted and met her eyes.

           Gone was the red, the passion and hunger, it was replaced by an icy black that only craved destruction.

           He was lifted to his feet like a broken rag doll.

           She looked on the verge of ripping him to shreds with a thought.

           "You know you walked like you're a god? I can't believe I made you _weak_." She hissed through clenched teeth.

           The Force tightened around aching limbs.

           "So useless; couldn't even hold an untrained Scavenger." Slowly he felt the pull begin.

           "How pathetic can you get? Whimpering over killing Han Solo, throwing tantrums left and right, unable to complete simple orders." Her tone turned sharp.

           "How could you think anyone could care about a wretch like you?" Ren flinched.

           She was crushing him.

           "You were only a rabid attack dog to be used and discarded. Nothing for anyone to _love_." She was inches away and he couldn't even dredge up old hatred.

           **This was not his Mara.**

           "I'm going to kill you and rip apart the Scavenger then run back to the Rebels." She grinned, the madness in her eyes flaring.

           "Oh they'll welcome me with tears and when their guard goes down I'll slaughter them all. Maybe I'll save your mother for last." He tried blocking the words out.

           A jab and a rib snapped. His mind howled. ‘ _This is not Mara_ ’ continued to loop in his head.

           "This is me. You were to ignorant to notice." Be dropped like a sack.

           The kicks began. Head. Shoulder. Stomach. Hip. Repeat.

           Ren slid across the stone with every blow.

           "Goodbye Kylo Ren, no one will ever remember your name." One last boot and the freezing water cradled him.

*~*~*~*

           The rocks were slick, so unlike the blistering hot metal on Jakku.

           Rey climbed with a singular focus.

           Mara's scream rent the air.

           She peaked from her perch and saw her fall to knees, clutching her head in agony.

           Red flowed from finger tips as she raked down, burning everything in its path.

           Rey bit a bloodied lip and continued to climb. If there was any chance to survive, they had to kill Snoke.

           He was a grotesque and twisted creature that couldn't be called human. From Ren's description she expected him to be imposing, dwarfing the ex-Sith, instead he would have barely come to her shoulder.

           His attention was on her sister.

           Perfect.

           The saber ignited on the downward stroke, too late for anyone to stop it.

           Gray, scarred, and scared; Snoke's head rolled down the numerous steps.

*~*~*~*

           A rhythmic beeping permeated the dark. Eyes felt laden down with Bantha fodder.

         The light stung.

           "Welcome back." He groaned and tried to sit up.

           "Take it easy, you've been out for days." Rey's concern buffeted him.

           "What... Happened?" His throat felt torn open.

           "You drowned in a natural Bacta pool." Details finally came into focus, memories surfacing.

           She had one arm in a sling; dark circles were under each eye like sick bruises.

           "Mara?" He could barely choke out her name.

           The door opened and Poe rushed in.

           "She's out of the restraints again." Ren surged to his feet and sagged.

           "Maybe-?" Poe began.

           "Help me." Rey was beneath one arm.

           They led him down the hall. The screams were not memories this time.

           She was clutching her head, pressed into the corner like an animal.

           "Let me go." He whispered.

           "Can you-?" Poe was cut short.

           "Let me go." Steadier.

           Pain was strength.

           His old mantra returned with ease.

           He opened the door.

*~*~*~*

           His voice was still there.

           He still whispered and goaded.

           Replayed every lie she spewed.

           Relived every pain she caused.

           Hot blood coursed down her face once more, the not phantom pain drove the whispers back.

           The creek of the door set her on edge.

           No more drugs. No more shackles. No more cages.

           Freedom. She needed to be free.

           Pale face and dark hair.

           The whispers turned into screams.

           "Ben?" His name slipped out.

           "No... No. I killed you, watched you drown." Fear choked her.

           It wouldn't have been the first hallucination.

           She hit the floor, tears and blood dripping.

           A hand, strong and engulfing along one shoulder.

           Arms swept her up, cradling a shaking body.

           "Mara." With that one word she could feel him again.

*~*~*~*

           The celebrations lasted for days.

           Heroes, they were proclaimed.

           Soldiers came up to him and shook his hand at random. He had been thanked of all things.

           It was far too much.

           He retreated, more often than not, to their room. It was so very empty without Mara there.

           Until the medical droids cleared her she was confined elsewhere. He was still waiting for clearance to see her.

           His mother had told him to be patient.

           For her he would.

           His comm trilled. "Ben."

           "Open your door." His mother's voice sounded pleased.

           With a flick it was done.

           Standing, fidgeting, was Mara.

           The comm dropped and he engulfed her. Her entire body shook as she was pulled in.

           _'I missed you_.' He couldn't get the words out.

           Lips pressed to her hair and face. The scars felt rough. His heart ached for her pain.

           "Looks like I'll need a mask to match yours." Her voice still sounded raw.

           "And cover your face?" Foreheads pressed together. "Never."

           "Ben, I'm-" He surged in and silenced any words.

           He tore the bond wide open. Emotions tumbled out. He gripped his passion and shoved it into her.

           He let her see his worry and fear. Let her taste the sorrow for her pain. Then he revealed the hope; a glittering thing that he had gripped tight.

           "We're free." He breathed out against her swollen lips as they breathed eachother in.

           "Free." She responded, gripping him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long, but it went from a couple thousand words to this monster before I knew it. If you've made it this far then thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed the ride!
> 
> This was edited by myself so my mistakes are my own.


End file.
